


An Ode to Korra's Arms

by Lola_McGee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami Sato is in love with Korra's arms, Crack, F/F, Ridiculousness, Why do I write fics about body parts?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_McGee/pseuds/Lola_McGee
Summary: Asami Sato can't help but admire Korra's arms.





	An Ode to Korra's Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this fic can be blamed on my favourite person in the whole world who, when I mixed something up and said the words "An ode to Korra's arms", dared me to write and publish this. So yeah, this is now a thing. It ended up a little different than I expected but I have no regrets.

Asami Sato feels blessed, each and every single day, to be witness to the miracle that is Korra’s arms.

(Really, it’s the entirety of Korra’s body; Korra has muscles nearly everywhere and Asami can’t help but… stare sometimes.)

She’s not saying that she loves Korra because of how strong she is; that would be utterly ridiculous. Korra has so many positive qualities, Asami finds it hard to keep count of. Korra is compassionate and passionate, strong-headed at times, sure, but with that comes a remarkable sense of humility. She may act on her first instincts, but she also is always willing to refine those; to become better. 

But it definitely doesn’t hurt that Korra can damn near tear a shirt by flexing.

And really, Korra’s arms may as well be her favourite part of the whole Korra body package. Yes, her back is impressive, her thighs are wonderful and she just has the most gorgeous face with the best smile, but those arms.

There are two (2) things about Those Arms®. First, Korra can easily support Asami’s entire body weight. And Asami’s no lightweight either; she’s fairly certain she could be considered an accomplished gymnast, given how much of her own fighting style is built around quick movements and tactical decisions (read: doing crazy awesome shit because she likes to show off for her girlfriend). She supports her own body with her arms all the time. But Korra… makes it look so easy. As if she could hold Asami up all day. For any reason. Could do anything to her, without even needing a wall or anything else for support.

(It’s at this point that Asami either loses her train of thought or starts up on a new rail; one that, inevitably, ends with her seeking out Korra.)

The second, and far more important reason, however, is that Korra’s arms end in her hands. And Asami hasn’t ever met anyone with hands as lovely as Korra’s. They somehow encapsulate all the warmth and power and calm that is Korra; her hands surprisingly smooth (or perhaps less so, when Asami remembers the fact that she is a natural born waterbender who was taught by one of the greatest healers), always in control. Even in the heat of battle, when she grabs onto Asami’s hand for one purpose or another, they never exert too much pressure.

(Korra’s hands are a miracle; like the woman herself. It was damn well worth building a statue of her.)

So yeah, if Asami sometimes feels like writing poetry to Korra’s arms, a sonnet for her palms, a limerick for each finger (and a dirty one at that), and an elegy each time they’re absent at night, no longer curled around her for Korra is somewhere across the world because making the world a better place means they both have to travel far (and not always in the same direction), she doesn’t think she can really be blamed much for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Still no regrets. None whatsoever. Now time to skulk back into my corners of the internet and pretend this never happened.


End file.
